Treacle Tart
by Sunneshine123
Summary: Just some Lily/Scorpius one-shots containing romance, humour, love, quite a lot of silliness and a pinch of sadness all coming together to form (hopefully) an awesome collection of one-shots.
1. Treacle Tart

**Genre:** Romance/Humour

**Rated:**T

**Summary:** Lily was dumped by Lysander and is eating out her sorrows in the kitchens.

**Setting:** 2023, Lily 5th year Gryffindor, Scorpius 7th year Slytherin

**Characters: **Lily, _Lysander _(mentioned), Scorpius, Winky

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter. Everything belongs to J K Rowling

* * *

**Treacle Tart**

Lily was having a terrible day. First her quill broke in the middle of her least favourite subject, History of Magic, in Potions they had an unexpected quiz, and then at lunch Lysander (Twat.) had broken up with her in front of everyone in the Great Hall! Lily had then rushed to the kitchens to eat out her sorrows with treacle tart, which everyone knew had some pretty magical properties. Seriously, just ask her Aunt Luna.

Once she was almost finished with her third slice of tart, Scorpius Malfoy, resident heart throb of Hogwarts, waltzed straight in, almost knocking one of the house elves over.

"What are you doing here Malfoy?"

"Can't a guy get some lunch without being harassed by Potters?"

"Shut up Malfoy," Lily spat out, wiping her eyes frantically.

There was a moment of silence where Lily went back to eating her tart while Scorpius did who knows what.

"So I heard you got dumped by Scamander... And for your own cousin-"

"Would you shut the hell up already?! I already feel like crap after everything I've gone through today. I mean he said he loved me and I thought I loved him and then I find out he's been cheating on me with Molly! Molly, Percy's stick in the mud daughter…"

Scorpius was shocked by Lily's sudden rant, considering the fact that, well, they weren't really friends, more like frenemies at best. She continued to rant on until eventually Lily broke down in tears all over again. Scorpius pulled up a seat next to her and began the long process of figuring out exactly how you calm down a crying girl, a thing most sane men fear.

"Winky?" Scorpius called

"Yes Master Malfoy?"

"I think we're going to need a lot more treacle tart."

* * *

**A/N: **Well that's it! I hope you enjoyed that one-shot, hopefully the first of many more to come. This story came about through my love of LilyXScor fanfics, but there are nowhere near enough of them around, so I decided to try my hand at writing some myself.

Read and Review, CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is welcome,

Sunneshine123 :D


	2. Fire and Ice

**Genre:** Romance/Family

**Rated: **T

**Summary:** She wasn't fire, he wasn't ice

**Setting:** 2022, Lily 4th year Slytherin, Scorpius 6th year Gryffindor

**Characters: **Lily, Scorpius, James, Potter Family, Malfoy Family

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter. Everything belongs to J K Rowling

* * *

**Fire and Ice**

* * *

She wasn't **fire**, he wasn't _ice,_

He had p-a-s-s-i-o-n, as much as any other Gryffindor

She was _sly _just like the other s-n-a-k-e-s (James didn't like that).

Their families thought they were wrong, wrong, **wrong**,

but they knew it was right, right, right.

Lily didn't get **angry, **she liked to _plot_.

Scorpius wasn't _cunning _(such a disappointment).

But together they were a match made in **h-e-a-v-e-n.**

They said it wouldn't last (a **Gryffindor **and a _Slytherin_?).

They said it would end in **tears **and pain and heartb-r-e-a-k,

and it did, but not for them.

They finally learnt that:

She wasn't **fire**, he wasn't _ice._

* * *

**A/N: **That's the second chapter! I hoped you liked that. I had fun writing this one as I've wanted to write one of these for a long time. Thanks again to anyone who reviewed,

Sunneshine123 :D

CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is welcome.


	3. Crawling Back

**Genre:** Romance/ Drama (with a bit of humour)

**Rated:**T

**Summary:** She knew he'd come crawling back.

**Setting:** 2030

**Characters: **Lily, Scorpius, ?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter. Everything belongs to J K Rowling

* * *

**Crawling Back**

"Lily! Lily!"

"Please, I didn't mean to-"

It was him again, coming crawling right back to her. It was too late though. They'd broken up almost two years ago, but he still couldn't see it. The worst part was that he had slept with her older cousin Roxanne, but the stupid Slytherin still expected them to get back together. Although, he really should have known that you don't mess with the daughter of a woman who performs a mean Bat-Bogey hex.

"Come on Lily!"

For about fourth months, her ex had been prowling round her house, grovelling for forgiveness. She'd give it to him that he was persistent, he always had been. He had relentlessly asked her out, until she finally gave in. It seemed romantic at first, reminiscent of her Grandpa and Grandma, her namesake. But, lets be honest here, no one wants some over eager puppy constantly hounding them (Sorry Grandpa!) like Hagrid with a ridiculously dangerous animal. Lily remembered when he seemed so nice, comforting her over her first break-up, but she knew better now.

"I know you still love me,"

Love him? No, Lily didn't love him. To be honest she never did. Lily fell in love with what she thought he was, not the reality- a lying, cheating, pig.

"Please take me back!"

There was no chance in hell she'd take him back. Anyway, it was too late now. Lily had finally moved on. It had taken her a long time to get over him, but she'd been going steady with her new guy for 6 months.

"You'll never find anyone better than me Lily-"

Merlin she wished he'd shut up already! Didn't he understand that she had moved on? Lily had found a man, not a boy like he was and still is, who actually loves her-

"Lily, can I go break his face yet?"

"Scor, you can't just beat up everyone for me! What kind of example would that be setting our future child?"

"FUTURE CHILD?!"

* * *

**A/N: **And there you have it, end of Chapter Three!

Read and Review,

Sunneshine123 :D

CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is welcome.


	4. Leo

**Genre: **Horror/ Angst

**Rated:**T

**Summary:** He was gone.

**Setting:** Any time after 2026

**Characters: **Lily, _Leo (mentioned)_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter. Everything belongs to J K Rowling

* * *

**Leo**

He was gone. Her baby. Leo. **Leo**. Yes, that was what they decided to call him. L-e-o. Dead. She knew. She knew in that moment. She could feel it. A mother's intuition eh? Shame she wasn't a mother- not anymore. It all went wrong, degenerated into chaos. She screamed. She screamed so much.

"_My baby! No not my son!"_

They said there was nothing she could have done. They were so very wrong. It was all her fault. Her fault. Her fault. She was to blame. It was her fault. There was too much blood. Blood, red, crimson, staining the sheets. It was rather _beautiful _dripping down. They couldn't use magic. No potions. Nothing.

"_Not Leo! Please, no, not Leo-"_

You see it **was **her fault. She could have stopped it. An exchange of life. Hers for his. They wouldn't mind. They'd realise she was right soon enough. They'd love her for it. Right? **Right? **Her life for his. Lily's for Leo's. She would do it. She _had _to. Right then and there. He would come back right? He'd be back soon. She'd watch over him. He would grow up happy, wouldn't he? Yes, he'd be happy. He'd understand why.

"_I'll do anything!"_

She would live up to her namesake. So she took the step. Her life for his.

* * *

**A/N: **Well that's it! I hope everyone liked this one. A bit more depressing than the others but a change of pace makes you appreciate the happier ones more. There is possibly a part two to this, but it depends on your reaction. Read and Review, CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is welcome and bonus points if you caught the references.

Sunneshine123 :D


	5. The Favour

**Genre:** Romance/Humour

**Rated:**T

**Summary:** Scorpius wants a favour from Lily. Rose Weasely (Junior Reporter) covers the case!

**Setting:** 2023, Lily 5th year Slytherin, Scorpius 7th year Slytherin

**Characters: **Lily, Scorpius, Rose

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter. Everything belongs to J K Rowling

* * *

**The Favour**

_**Ever since Lily Luna Potter had come to Hogwarts, she had been friends with a boy called Scorpius Malfoy, with an unfortunate middle name which I will not disclose (It's valuable blackmail material!). They were both in Slytherin, and as close as could be. One day, namely Thursday 2**__**nd**__** November 2023, Scorpius and Lily had an… interesting interaction. The following is a transcript from that conversation that I, Rose Weasely, overheard. I have taken the liberty to insert their actions during this conversation and also some key points from me. **_

_**So here it is, the transcript of an interaction between one Scorpius Malfoy and Lily Potter:**_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_Lily is exiting her DADA Classroom_

Scorpius: Lily! I'm glad I caught you! Will you do me a favour?

Lily: What kind of favour? *_She rolls her eyes* _**Note****- Lily is very used to Scorpius' crazy plans after their many years of friendship. Once, he decided to camp out under the Whomping Willow with only a banana, a tv remote… Like and maybe I'll post about that too.**

Scorpius: Will you be myfakegirlfriendsoIcanget my parents off my back?

Lily: Sorry, I didn't quite get that.

Scorpius: I said, Will you be my fake girlfriend?

Lily: What's in it for me?

Scorpius: You'll get to snog the hottest guy in school!

Lily: Lorcan?! Really? **Note - Lysander is so much hotter than either of them!**

Scorpius: No! Me!

Lily: Yeah, not worth it…

Scorpius: What? Why?!

Lily: Your little fanclub would hunt me down and kill me! It's not like they like us being friends anyway.

Scorpius: I have a fanclub…? Who's in it?

Lily: Alice, Grace, Dominique- Shit! I wasn't meant to tell you that! **Note: Lily is seriously lucky that Dom's her cousin. She doesn't take kindly to people 'stealing her man'. You should've seen what she did to Alice Longbottom when she tried to kiss Scorpius! Alice was in Saint Mungo's for three bloody weeks!**

Scorpius: Weasely huh… Interesting. I may-

*_Lily cuts him off*_

Lily: Anyway, my answer's no.

Scorpius: Why?!

Lily: I don't want to be your fake girlfriend Scor. I want to be your _real _one. **Note: Go little cuz!**

Scorpius: Lil-

Lily: Talk to me when you've made up your mind about what you want. I'm tired of playing games.

_*Lily whirls around on the spot leaving Scorpius dazed in the middle of the DADA corridor*_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_**So there you have it! The moment when Scorpius finally realized what an idiot he'd **__**been, flaunting other girl, when Lily had a massive crush on him. Thankfully, two days after this incident, little Malfoy manned up and asked Lily out, another interaction that I witnessed. Who knows? You may get to read that one too.**_

_**Stay tuned for more of my blog about the drama as well as romance all over Hogwarts! Leave comments, favourite my posts, and I love you all,**_

_**Rose Weasely, Intrepid Junior Reporter**_

* * *

**A/N: **The end! A bit happier than the last one. I hope everyone liked that and there may be more of Rose Weasely soon. I've got some ideas for that but we'll see. Maybe the comments of Scorpius and Lily after reading a post about them?

Thanks for reading,

Sunneshine123 :D


End file.
